Manny is a new girl
by mannyfan
Summary: Manny and craig have been good friends after the locker inccedent and she making craig fall in love more more and she didn't even know it but when manny needs craig she finds herself in love with him but she scared to get her heartbroken will
1. Default Chapter

Manny is a different girl?  
  
Manny got dressed in an all red belly shirt that said TOMBOY on it and she had dark red jeans on and left the house as she walked down the street and saw craig her new friend after the inccident with the locker manny finally got over him and they became friends kinda craig liked ashley but i didn't work out she left canada and move to the states and now lived with her dad.Manny walked over to the basketball court where jimmy,marco,and spinner sat on the sidelines looking tired and out of breath.  
  
Manny:What's up craig,jimmy,spinner,marco  
  
All:Nothing  
  
Craig:i just kicked their butts in basketball  
  
Jimmy:Someone is looking Hott today  
  
Manny:Are you talking to me or spinner over there  
  
Spinner:Haha Ms.Santos not funny still palying with people lockers  
  
Manny pretendend to be hurtand started to fake cry  
  
Marco:Great spin make her cry  
  
Craig dropped the ball and ran over to manny  
  
Craig:Manny are you ok?  
  
Manny:Gotcha you guys are so gilable  
  
Spinner:That was so not funny  
  
Manny walked over to the basketball and picked it up  
  
Manny:Yeah whatever just play me in some ball(Manny tosed the ball at his chest  
  
Craig:That's funny Manny  
  
Manny had known how to play basketball since she was five she just didn't have any use for it.  
  
Manny:Come on if you win i pay you 40 dollars  
  
Manny took the money out and flashed it in front of him  
  
Craig:Ok it's a bet but please don't get upset when i take your money  
  
Jimmy:Me,Spinner,and marco want in on this deal we bet for craig.  
  
Manny:You'll be sorry  
  
Angie ran up from out of joey's arm who was walking onto the court craig had his arms out thinking that she was running towards him when she really was running toward manny  
  
Angie:MANNY!!!!!MANNY!!!!  
  
Craig was kinda hurt  
  
Manny:Hey ang you wanna see me kick your brother butt in basketball  
  
Angie:Yeah  
  
Craig:Thanks ang  
  
Joey:Your really going to play her  
  
Craig:yeah theres money on the line  
  
Joey:Whatever  
  
The first few shots craig nailed them then manny slowly kicked his butt craig had got a serious beaten in front of everyone but he had to admitt manny looked great all sweaty and wait he can't think this it's................Manny. 


	2. No Chance

No Chance  
  
Manny:Craig what are you looking at?  
  
Craig:uh........Nothing so you beat me  
  
Manny:Craig wait last shot makes it  
  
Craig:ok  
  
Manny:sorry but it's my ball  
  
Manny gibbled the ball went up and was pushed down by craig the guys were surpised did craig just push manny,Manny was surpise herself craig was playing a real game finally she was kinda happy.  
  
Craig ran over to Manny  
  
Craig:I'm so sorry i didn't.......  
  
Manny:Finally i thought you would never foul time for me to hit the foul line  
  
Craig:But your bleeding look at your arm  
  
Manny:O craig please i could make this shot with one arm.  
  
Craig:Manny your wow  
  
Manny:yeah just save that for my money  
  
Craig:haha  
  
Manny made the shot she was tired she suddenly knew how jimmy and the guys felt.  
  
Manny lefted up her shirt  
  
Craig:O my god manny what are you doing  
  
Manny had a shirt belly tank top on that said NO CHANCE  
  
Spinner:all man i wanted to see some skin  
  
Manny:Please spinner read the shirt  
  
Craig,jimmy,joeyand marco and even angie laughed  
  
Craig:Here's the money i owe you  
  
Manny:I said if i lose i could pay i said nothing about you paying me.  
  
Craig:No no manny you won  
  
Spinner:Hey dude shut up she said no money  
  
Manny:You guys are a roit  
  
Manny threw her first shirt ( the one above the tank top) at craig and ran down the street.  
  
Craig:Bye manny  
  
Manny yelled back:Bye craig  
  
Spinner:Bye manny o craig you are so in love with Ms.Santos  
  
Craig:No i don't  
  
Jimmy:God cause i heard she likes the new guy Jake i think he's in a band and everything you have no chance.  
  
Craig:Manny like someone she would have told me  
  
Marco:Come on guys it's getting late we have to do that poem thing Ms.Kawn assigned for grade nines and grade tens were grade tens we have to do this.  
  
Jimmy:Hey Manning who you get  
  
Craig:Manny  
  
Spinner:Paige  
  
Jimmy:Hazel  
  
Marco:Ellie  
  
Jimmy:Manny is probbaly going to tell everyone how you broke her heart.  
  
Craig:No chance 


	3. Even though

Even Though  
  
Manny woke up and washed up, put on a mini skirt and a tee-shirt that said I Want a boy in A band when she ran down the street to school she could her boys whislting she didn't pay them any mind.  
  
Manny thought to herself were is he i can't wait for him to get her finally he will know how i feel even if he doesn't feel the ssame.  
  
Craig:Manny You look great  
  
Manny:Thanks  
  
Craig:your wearing a mini skirt can you beat me in that.  
  
Manny:Craig where not here for that where here for the poems speaking of the poems no matter what i say please don't make a big deal about it ok.  
  
Craig:Ok let's go in  
  
Craig held out his arm manny look at it and laughed  
  
Manny:ha ha your kidding right let's go  
  
Craig:Ok whatever  
  
Manny and craig walked in just in time it was just there turn to go up.  
  
Ms.Kawn:Which one of you will go first and remember it doesn't have to rhyme  
  
Manny:I will  
  
Manny:AS you all know my name is Manuella Santos Manny for short and this poem was not meant to rhyme but sometimes it does it's called "Even Though"  
  
"Even Though''  
  
"Even though you hurt me so bad and made me feel so sad  
  
"I know you got a good laugh"  
  
"While i was quiet sad"  
  
"My heart was broke when it didn't last you said to me we could be friends but the heartache never ends"  
  
"Even though you dated and i sat on the side lines i let you be happy"  
  
"Even though you just wanted to be friends and i wanted to be more i can't be your easy score"  
  
"Even though you broke my heart and i socked you in the eye we can still be friends"  
  
"Even though you can't wait for me to end there is just one thing your just my friend"  
  
Manny:I'm terrible at poems but i tried my best  
  
Craig was dumb founded jimmy was right manny did tell everyone about their break-up  
  
Manny:Even though the poem was mostly sad craig is really a sweet guy and he's still a good friend  
  
Ms.Kawn:Wow!!Great poem Manny your turn craig  
  
Craig:Wow that was good My name is Craig Manning and like manny said my poem was not meant to rhyme my poem is called "You became the different girl i never knew"  
  
"You became the different girl i never knew"  
  
"You became the different kind of girl i never knew that was always inside of you"  
  
"Your funny and your stunning to look at"  
  
"You gave me a shoulder to cry on even after i gave you the cold shoulder"  
  
"You became a different kind of girl i never knew"  
  
"When i wanted to be a friend you didn't pretend you told me your feelings didn't change"  
  
"Now that i can't pretend what i fell with in you became just a friend but i'm not sure i want that"  
  
"You became the different kind of girl i never knew you became a friend"  
  
Manny was in shock she wasn't sure what craig was tring to say but she knew one thing he was a better poet then she was but they both sucked.  
  
Ms.Kawn could feel the tention in the room  
  
Ms.Kawn:Let's just take a five mintue break 


	4. She's all that

She's all that  
  
Craig walked up to manny to see what was going on  
  
Craig:Why did you write that poem?Are you tring to make me feel guility or something  
  
Manny:Don't be silly i wrote that last year and when my brother forgot his girlfriends birthday he had me write a poem so that took up most of my time sorry  
  
Craig:Oh did she like it  
  
Manny:Who....oh his girlfriend yeah she gave him a big gift if you know what i mean in return  
  
Craig:He told you that  
  
Manny:No i heard him talking to his friends about it  
  
Craig:So what are you doing Tomorrow  
  
Manny:Well Me,Emma,jt,spinner,paige and jimmy,&marco are going on a camping trip and they left it up to me to ask you if you wanna come Paige's brother is driving  
  
Craig:Cool i'm sure joey will say yes so where are we going to meet  
  
Manny:My house  
  
Craig:OK cool  
  
Manny ran back into the gym and heard everyones poem she had to admitt they were better than hers the day just seemed to fly by it was now 10:30 at night and she was still packing her stuff she had been calling emma back in forth to see what to bring and emma had been doing the same.  
  
Manny finally fall asleep and when she a woke her room looked like a diaster but she had more things to worry about she rushed to the bathroom and took a quick shower and then she put on a small black tank-top belly shirt she then put on a bigger belly shirt over she then put on a pair of low rise jeans that on back of her jeans said "Bite Me " she soon ran down the stairs where Emma,Jt,and craig where waiting for her.  
  
Emma:Finally your ready  
  
Manny jumped for she was to busy looking at her brother who were questioning jt and craig.  
  
Manny:I'm ready to go  
  
Mitch:Dressed like that  
  
Manny:Go away you pest  
  
Mitch was manny's brother by the way he then ran over and tackled her to the ground  
  
Manny laughed as her brother started tickling her  
  
Manny:Stop hahaha i got to go please hahaha  
  
Mitch:Are you going to stop calling me a pest  
  
Manny:Yeah  
  
Mitch :OK one thing i don't understand is why you don't let me drive  
  
Then manny heard the horn of Paige's Mini van as manny walked out the door she looked back at her brother and threw back his wallet  
  
Manny:Your a shitty driver  
  
Mitch:How did you get my wallet  
  
Manny:Bye when mom and dad come back from there trip tell them i said hi  
  
Craig,Emma and jt ran out of the house behind Manny they all hopped into the van where Jimmy,Spinner paige,Hazel were in the back.  
  
Manny:Hey Dylan  
  
Dylan:Hey i saved you a seat right next to me cutie  
  
Manny:Hey hey i know your boyfriend don't make me tell him your getting filrty  
  
Dylan:Yeah haha sit right here Miss Comedy and tell your two boyfriends to sit next to jimmy's girlfriend who just had to come (Hazel)  
  
Manny:They are not my boyfriends  
  
Everyone started to fake cough  
  
Manny:They aren't  
  
Emma:Whatever let's go  
  
Dylan:I see Emma's back  
  
Emma:Yes i am  
  
Everyone jumped into the car and they started singing along to the raido and then as the got to the highway they caught a flat tire  
  
Manny:Well dylan go change the tire  
  
Paige:That's a good one we don't know how to change a tire  
  
Manny:Your joking right  
  
Dylan:No  
  
Manny:OK since i'm obviously the only one here that knows how to change a tire pop the back open so i can change it  
  
Jt:You know how to change a tire  
  
Manny:Yeah that little pest comes in handy sometimes  
  
Manny walked over to the back on the mini van and got the extra tire and all the things she needed  
  
Manny then started to take off her shirt once again  
  
Paige:Hun what are you doing?  
  
Craig:Don't worry she has a tiny tank-top under it i learned that during basketball  
  
Jt:Your hott,you play basketball and you can change tires your my type of girl do you mudd wrestle  
  
Manny:Jt i can also can kick your butt if you don't shut up  
  
Craig:I think i smell a couple around here  
  
Manny:Maybe if he grows up  
  
Jt:Hey i grew 4 inches this summer  
  
Manny:See  
  
Craig:I was just joking  
  
Jimmy:Someone is jealous  
  
Hazel:Totally  
  
Manny:Hey i'm tring to change a tire here please shut up  
  
Craig:Yeah 


End file.
